


A House and a Home

by perniciousLizard



Series: Fired Up and Bone Weary [28]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fankid POV, Gen, M/M, POV Original Character, Referenced Parent Death, background sansby, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 21:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9516650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perniciousLizard/pseuds/perniciousLizard
Summary: The house adjusts to new arrivals.  Papyrus wants to be a good mom.





	

Soozen had lived in too many places in too short a time.  Everyone kept promising that she wouldn’t have to move for a while, but she knew that as soon as they found one of her relatives she would be shuffled off to someplace completely new.  It was hard to feel comfortable, even though Papyrus was so sweet and tried to make her feel at home.  

She didn’t want to feel at home until she _was_ home.  

Anyway, that was gone.  Home was with her parents, and _they_ were gone.  She had to be okay with where she was.  At least the monsters were nice and she got her own bedroom.  Sometimes she wanted to yell and get slime on things and break everything, because everything hurt so much, but she couldn’t yell at these people.  She might have to move again if she was bad.  

She wished she could be like little Angel, who barely even remembered their parents.  They fit in right away, like it was no big deal.  She kind of hated them, too, for forgetting.  But they were all she had.  She had to be nice to them, too. 

Papyrus made her breakfast every morning.  It was ok.  Healthy.  She barely saw Grillby, but he made her lunch to take every day when she had school, and all the things he made were amazing.  She couldn’t be mean to Papyrus but she wished Grillby cooked her breakfast and dinner, too. Sometimes Sans made her dinner when Papyrus was out, and he would just order a pizza or microwave something.  She wished he made her dinner more, too.  

Sans was so weird.  Once the traffic was stopped outside the house and she found him sitting by the road spreading peanut butter on it.  She asked him what he was doing and he said that something needed to go with the traffic jam.  

He told her great jokes like “why couldn’t the pony sing?  because he was a little hoarse.”  She told that one to all her friends.  

Grillby wasn’t around much, and when he was, Angel monopolized him.  Angel was just a baby and liked how warm he was, she thought, so Grillby had to carry them everywhere he went from the time he got up in the morning until he left.  Angel cried when he headed out - big gloppy baby tears.  

Sometimes Papyrus had so much energy she felt a little slow, but Grillby and Sans were more her speed.  They watched TV and Grillby made the best snacks.  When it was rainy and they had to stay inside, Papyrus would do puzzles with her, and that was fun, too.  

She really liked all of them.  Papyrus would sit next to her when she was sad and he cried sometimes so she didn’t feel silly crying around him.  

“FOR A LONG TIME, I WAS SO BUSY, I FORGOT HOW IMPORTANT IT WAS TO BE SAD,” he would say.  "LEARN FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!  SOMETIMES YOU HAVE TO TAKE A BREAK FROM NOT BEING SAD.  JUST FOR A LITTLE WHILE!"

He told her that he had lost his dad when he was young, and Soozen wondered if that was why he had taken them in.  

"I DO NOT REMEMBER HIM AT ALL,” Papyrus admitted.  "SO SANS HAS TO TELL ME EVERYTHING!"

She asked him if it wouldn’t just be easier not to remember at all.

"SANS DOES NOT LIKE TO TALK ABOUT IT, BUT HE KNOWS IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO ME.  WHETHER OR NOT IT IS EASIER IS…IRRELEVANT TO PAPYRUS!  HE IS ALWAYS UP TO ANY CHALLENGE.  BUT…I _WOULD_ LIKE TO BE EASIER ON MY BROTHER.”

She said he probably didn’t mind.  It was better not being the only one who remembered, she thought.  Papyrus said that it was complicated, for Sans, but that he has happy that she thought that.  

She asked Sans what his dad was like, later, out of curiosity.  He said he was a “weirdo.”  She said, “like you!” and he laughed. He asked her what her parents were like.  She told him a little bit, since she had asked first.  

Grillby wore gloves when he picked up Angel.  He bought his own baby sling and carried them around when he was doing chores.  

When Grillby’s mom came by to visit, Angel left a straight slime trail over to her.  She was de _light_ ed  (Soozen told that joke to Sans later).   Grillby’s mom picked Angel right up off the floor, her hands sizzling loudly, and set them on her lap.  Angel fell asleep there.  

Papyrus made dinner for everyone, that night.  Sans whispered to Soozen that this was Grillby’s punishment for something his mom had done earlier, and Soozen giggled.  Everyone in the house was silly.  She really liked them.  

After a year, Papyrus stopped talking about “finding relatives.”  He took her aside and asked if she would mind staying a little longer.  If maybe she would like for him to be a mom to her and Angel forever.   He said he would have to fill out some paperwork, but he would not do it if she wanted to keep looking.  He was nervous.  

She told Papyrus that he wasn’t her mom, but that he was Papyrus and she wanted to stay with him.  He wasn’t mad about that.  After all, who could hate being Papyrus for someone?  

Sometimes she got mad and yelled.  She broke a plate in a fit, once.  Papyrus sent her to her room and made her apologize to Grillby for his plate.  She didn’t have to move again, even when she started to have tantrums that threw the whole house into disorder.  Papyrus took her to a child psychologist and had worried conversations with her teachers, but she still stayed.  She pushed Angel and everyone was upset with her but no one talked about giving her to someone else.  

She calmed down, slowly.  She learned to understand what had been taken from her. This wasn’t the same home and these weren’t her parents, and they couldn’t be.  But it was _a_ home, and it was a family, and there was no way for her to misbehave and change that.  

Sometimes Soozen would wake up in the middle of the night.  She would go into the living room and Sans would be there, watching TV and eating a late night snack.  He was usually waiting for Grillby to come home, but sometimes he couldn’t sleep, either.  He would make a joke and then turn on the Three Stooges.  He would share his snack, not ask her anything, and they would watch TV there until she fell asleep.  

She would wake up when Papyrus carried her back to bed.  He tried to be quiet, but he was never very good at that.  He tucked her in and said “KISS” next to her cheek.  She would mumble good night and when he realized she had woken up, he would sit down and read her another bedtime story.  


End file.
